mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:StarsoulX/Trivia Rework Part 3
I don't even know if someone is or will be looking at these blogs, but anyway, here is part 3. As usual, check part 1 and part 2 for more info. Mage Trivia *Chang'e is the only Mage who is a goddess. *Vale and Valir are brothers. **Valir is an apprentice of Gord. ***Vale is rarely the apprentice of him. 1) First one is pointless in my opinion; second one is Vale and Valir's exclusive Trivia, should not be in the mage section. And it is also wrong, they are not brothers. *Kagura, Gusion and Chang'e are the only Mage heroes who are banned from Mayhem Mode. **Selena, Vale, Lunox, Harith and Kimmy don't count, since Mayhem Mode was ended before Selena and Lunox were released to the original server and Vale, Harith and Kimmy were released to the advanced server for now.. 2) Check similar ones in the previous parts of the blog. I don't think it count as "Banned" if they just were not playable. This was a short one, moving on. ' Marksman trivia' *She is feared by many players for her superior critical hits. *She is also the only hero who can slay enemy heroes from a distance. 3) There's a similar one in the assassin trivia in part 2, check it out. *Yi Sun-Shin is the only hero that can change the Base's model . **The new model has two turtle ships on its side, although he can only ride one of them. 4) The first part is ok, but i feel like the second part is not completely related to the first one, and not necessary actually. It's a description of his passive, more than a Trivia. *Moskov and Clint are the only Marksmen whose passive let their basic attack penetrate through targets. **The former is for the whole game while the latter is only after he use a skill. 5) Second part of this Trivia is unecessary: if someone really wants to know the difference between them, they could simply check their respective pages... *Roger, Lesley and Hanabi are the only Marksmen who are banned from Mayhem Mode. **Claude and Kimmy don't count since Mayhem Mode was ended before Claude was released to the original server and Kimmy was released to the advanced server for now. 6) See number 2 and similar one previously. *Bruno is the only hero who never use hands in any attack. ** He is also the only hero with sport-related mode of attacking. ** He is also the only mechanical marksman in the game, having mechanical legs, although his other skins are human. 7) Not sure about the last part, but if no one complains I'll keep it like this anyway. *Marksman is the only cathegory of heroes that exclusively features Human or Humanoid heroes (such as Elves), with the only possible exceptions being Karrie, having non-human legs for being a Yasson, and Roger in his wolf form. 8) I am actually the one who made this Trivia, but I do also realize that it's a bit hard to understand. I'll try to make it less confusing, but if anyone is against this trivia, I'll remove it. Now to the last Hero Cathegory Support Trivia Surprisingly enough, there is not much to say here. *Kaja is the only Support hero who is banned from Mayhem Mode. : 9) See number 2 and 6 *Angela is also the only mechanical Support in the game. : 10) I'm not sure about this "mechanical hero" that keeps popping out now and then...anyway, since it's already in both her page and "All Heroes" page, should we cut it from here? : This is everything for each Hero Class. : I wanted to end it here and doing tomorrow game modes' trivia, but since there isn't actually a lot of them I'll just add them now along with the "Land of Dawn" Trivia. : Brawl Trivia *This is all about gank, tower defending, and clashing in-game. *This is most recommended to play as Support with healings such as Estes, Rafaela, Minotaur, etc. Player must play one support hero only, but two support could sometime be acceptable to double the healings. **Also recommended to go to other teammate's back to avoid being damage/killed in battle. *Mostly, this is only the mode to not have Buff Monsters. Due to battling around the buffs or overpowered situation. **Since this game mode doesn't have Buff, Heroes that relies on buff we'll have a difficult time in this game mode, heroes like Fanny, Hayabusa, etc. 11) This is all really confusing: the first half ( and all of it in general) feels like a Tip and Tricks, and since this Trivia is just right below the "Tips and Tricks" section of the page, i really don't understand why it wasn't put there in the frist place... The second half doesn't make sense to me, I can barely understand what it means; I'll try to work around it a bit, or I'll just remove it. Land of Dawn Trivia *Bruno was originally the protector of Erudito '''with Lolita, but was secretly changed. Now his background is set in '''Antoinerei. But the changes didn't affect Harley's background despite being connected with Bruno. 12) I don't really know if this one is needed at all, or at least if it should be moved to Bruno's Trivia... *Makadan Island is the parody named of Mactan Island from Cebu in Philippines where the real Lapu-Lapu lived. 13) This one is actually ok; however, due to the fact that this page has very little Trivia while being basically an all-Trivia page, i feel like both this and then one above could simply be moved near the section of the page they refer to (Erudito/Antoinerei and Makadan Island) and just remove the Trivia section... This should be it for this part of the blog. Next time I'll start with each hero's trivia. Please, someone read and comment this blogs, because when I start reworking the Trivias in a couple days I don't want to piss off anyone that was not aware of my intentions by ruining their works... Category:Blog posts